Jak świadczyć charyzmatykom - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimJak świadczyć Charyzmatykom - Doktor Gene Kim, na podstawie wykładu "How to Witness to Charismatics", 16 luty 2017 rok. Tłumaczenie Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok Więc mówiąc o tym jak świadczyć charyzmatykom, kim oni są? Charyzmatycy, ich doktryna, jest rozpowszechniona w kościołach, mogą nie nazywać samych siebie charyzmatykami, niektórzy będą, ale większość ludzi nie. Ale praktykują charyzmatyzm, w porządku, charyzmatycy zasadniczo wierzą uzdrawianie, w znaki i cuda, sny, wizje, Bożą nadnaturalną moc bezpośrednio na kimś. Więc wierzą w tą „mowę na językach”, wierzą że jeżeli zostaniesz dotknięty dotykiem Boga i masz atak skurczu upadając słaby – ich praktyki są w całości w chrześcijańskiej telewizji. Więc dla chrześcijańskich kościołów jedną z najbardziej popularnych praktyk w nich wszystkich jest charyzmatyzm. Oto jak popularna i rozpowszechniona jest ich nauka. Wpływają tak bardzo na bardzo wiele chrześcijańskich kościołów co musicie zrozumieć. Więc jeżeli udasz się do zbawionego chrześcijańskiego kościoła, zapamiętaj to, idziesz do zbawionego chrześcijańskiego kościoła – nie tylko to; jest niewielka liczba z nich które są również również KJV Only. Będą wierzyć że Biblia Króla Jakuba jest słowem Bożym, jednak będą wierzyć że są znaki i cuda trwające do dziś. O to jak źle rozpowszechniła się ta praktyka. Więc zobaczymy ze Słowa Bożego czy jest to właściwe czy błędne. Teraz; oczywiście to jest złe, ale zobaczymy to z pisma jeżeli takie jest. Po pierwsze udaj się do Marka rozdział 16, musicie również zrozumieć to że wielu sławnych głosicieli idą na kompromis z charyzmatycznymi organizacjami, ponieważ stracą swoją popularność, liczbę ludzi. Więc jest to doktryna która przedostała się wszędzie, w Marka rozdział 16 zobaczymy werset 17. Ten werset rzekomo ma dowodzi że wierzący czynią znaki i cuda, i te znaki podążają wraz z tymi którzy wierzą. Widzicie to? Więc jeżeli wierzysz w Jezusa Chrystusa dla zbawienia, te znaki będą iść w parze. w imieniu moim demony wyganiać będą, '- więc możecie dokonać bezpośredniego egzorcyzmu '''nowymi językami mówić będą, - '''możesz mówić językami '''Węże brać będą, a choćby coś trującego wypili, nie zaszkodzi im. Na chorych ręce kłaść będą, a ci wyzdrowieją. ' Więc to jest dowód tekstowy znaków dla każdego kto wierzy w Jezusa Chrystusa. Jednakże jest kilka problemów z tym. Po pierwsze, musimy się dowiedzieć do do kogo mówi. To prawda, werset 17 mówi „'''A takie znaki będą towarzyszyły tym, którzy uwierzyli” prawda? Więc kim są ci ludzie którzy uwierzyli? Jest pokusą by myśleć że to każdy wierzący w Chrystusie, zbawieni chrześcijanie, nie, musisz zdać sobie sprawę patrząc na kontekst co się dzieje. Zobacz werset 14. Na koniec ukazał się jedenastu uczniom, Więc 11-stu Apostołów Jezusa Chrystusa. Apostołowie. Czemu? Ponieważ mieli problem z wierzeniem. Zobacz na to: gdy siedzieli u stołu, i ganił ich '''…co ? niewiarę i zatwardziałość serca, że ...co? nie uwierzyli tym, którzy go widzieli zmartwychwskrzeszonego. ' Zauważ tutaj że byli to Apostołowie którzy mieli problem z uwierzeniem. Dlatego Jezus powiedział im w wersecie 17 „jeżeli wierzycie, możecie czynić te znaki i cuda” To dlatego ma to sens gdy czytasz Dzieje Apostolskie Apostołów. Prawda? Księgę Biblii, dzieje kogo? Apostołów ukazujących działania Apostołów, jak działali. Były to uzdrowienia, znaki i cuda. Widzicie? Więc jest to kierowane do Apostołów. Ma to perfekcyjny sens. Więc czemu wierzymy że znaki i cuda nie są dziś z nami? Bardzo proste, Apostołowie umarli. Ponieważ umarli dawno temu, dlatego znaki i cuda umarły wraz z nimi długi czas temu. Teraz, charyzmatycy będą się wciąż upierać że werset 17, nie ma to znaczenia, jest powiedziane „'znaki będą towarzyszyły tym, którzy uwierzyli” ' Więc wielu z nich zawsze mówi to; jak nauczałem was jak świadczyć do wielu religii i kultów, tak samo oni zawsze oskarżą cię o to: „ to jest twoja interpretacja” abyś nie mógł argumentować po tym dalej Więc jest to twoja interpretacja, teraz, po pierwsze: jeżeli to moja interpretacja to musisz to udowodnić, nie możesz oskarżyć mnie o to dopóki tego nie udowodnisz. Ale innym sposobem przyjmijmy ty, załóżmy że znaki są dla każdego wierzącego w Chrystusie. Załóżmy to. Werset 17 – jeżeli tak jest to werset 14, pamiętajcie, kontekstem są apostołowie, ale zobaczmy na jeden przykład, udajmy się do Dziejów rozdziału 9 Czy jest naprawdę prawdą to że każdy wierzący w Chrystusa ma znaki i cuda? Nie, dlaczego zwracano się do apostołów o uzdrowienia? Szczególnie Apostołów którzy byli daleko w różnych miejscach i miastach, dlaczego wzywali ich wiele kilometrów dalej jeżeli oni wszyscy mieli znaki i cuda? Widzicie, to ukazuje tutaj że Apostołowie byli jedynymi którzy mieli znaki i cuda a nie wszyscy wierzący. Wszyscy wierzący gdy byli chorzy i przechodzili przez problemy potrzebując bezpośredniego cudu od Boga, nie mogli go wykonać dla innych, musieli skontaktować się z apostołem. Ponieważ apostoł miał znaki. Zobacz na to, Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 9 werset 37. '''I stało się, że w tym właśnie czasie zaniemogła i umarła; obmyto ją i złożono w sali na piętrze. ' Więc zauważcie że ta siostra w Chrystusie zmarła. Więc co chrześcijanie robią? Werset 38. Ponieważ zaś Lydda leży blisko Joppy, uczniowie, usłyszawszy, że tam przebywa Piotr, ' Więc chrześcijańscy uczniowie usłyszeli że Apostoł Piotr tam był, co zrobili? '''wysłali do niego dwóch mężów z prośbą: Nie zwlekaj z przyjściem do nas. ' Zauważ że musieli wysłać chrześcijańskich braci, ci uczniowie musieli wysłać współbraci by sprowadzić Apostoła Piotra. Czemu? Odnośnie siostry która zmarła w wersecie 37-dym. Zobacz teraz na werset 40. '''A Piotr, usunąwszy wszystkich, padł na kolana i modlił się; potem zwrócił się do ciała i rzekł: Tabito, wstań! Ona zaś otworzyła oczy swoje i, ujrzawszy Piotra, usiadła. Werset 41 A on podaj jej rękę i podniósł ją; przywoławszy zaś świętych i wdowy, pokazał ją żywą. ' Zauważcie że Apostoł Piotr wzbudził ją ponownie z martwych. Więc czy wszyscy zbawieni wierzący mieli znaki i cuda? Nie. Tylko Apostołowie je mieli. Widzieliśmy to z tej sprawy tutaj, Apostoł Piotr był jednym który mógł wskrzesić ją z martwych ponownie do życia. Jeżeli tak nie myślisz to tu jest dla ciebie wyzwanie z którego musisz zdać sobie sprawę, wyznanie jest następujące; jeżeli tak to ty powinieneś wskrzesić swoją martwa ukochaną osobę z powrotem do życia. Czy możesz to zrobić? Nie. Nie możemy tego zrobić, to po prostu zdrowy rozsądek. Zdrowym rozsądkiem jest świadomość tego że nie możemy tego zrobić. Więc musimy zdać sobie z tego sprawę, zobacz, jeżeli Bóg dał znaki i cuda to jest to autentyczne i prawdziwe, prawda? Więc brak możliwości wskrzeszenia ukochanej osoby ponownie do życia – nie możesz powiedzieć „to coś od Boga tylko jego proces postępowania jest powolny w jego czasie” Nie, to nie działa w ten sposób. Boże znaki i cuda są natychmiastowe, są skończone w punkt by udowodnić że jest Bogiem. Widzisz? Jeżeli oni nie mogą tego zrobić, wówczas oni nie mogą udowodnić że jest Bogiem. Dlatego musisz zrozumieć że Apostołowie byli jedynymi którzy mieli we władzy znaki. Zobaczmy również I Koryntian 12 Zauważ że dar znaku nie jest dla każdego wierzącego. Nie jest to dla każdego wierzącego, jedynie na niektórych. Nie dla każdego zbawionego wierzącego chrześcijanina a tylko do niektórych. Zobacz na I Koryntian rozdział 12 werset 9 '''Inny wiarę w tym samym Duchu, inny dar uzdrawiania w tym samym Duchu. Jeszcze inny dar czynienia cudów, inny dar proroctwa, ' Zauważ że Bóg udziela różnych darów, nie każdy ma tą samą rzecz, zauważ że jeden może czynić cuda, inny może leczyć, inny może mieć wiarę, inny prorokować. Czytaj dalej. 'inny dar rozróżniania duchów, inny różne rodzaje języków, inny wreszcie dar wykładania języków. ' Zobacz na werset 11. '''Wszystko to zaś sprawia jeden i ten sam Duch, rozdzielając każdemu poszczególnie, jak chce. Zauważ tutaj że Bóg rozdziela to różnym ludziom, nie daje ich każdemu zbawionemu wierzącemu. Więc gdy masz grupę zbawionych wierzących w kościele mówiących na językach na służbie – to nie jest z Biblii. Bóg powiedział że tylko ci – nie daje ich każdemu, zauważ werset, nie daje ich każdemu tutaj. Daje znaki tylko niektórym. I widzieliśmy już komu. Ci byli apostołami. Więc gdy używają Marka 16 „'a takie znaki będą towarzyszyć tym którzy uwierzyli'” to nie jest to prawda i jest to automatycznie błędne ponieważ nie jest to dla każdego zbawionego wierzącego. Zobaczmy również Rzymian 15. Zauważcie że chrześcijanie mogą tylko uczestniczyć w znakach; jeżeli chcesz uczestniczyć w znakach i cudach, musisz mieć obecność Apostoła. Musi być obecny apostoł. Zobacz Rzymian rozdział 15 werset 18 Nie odważę się bowiem mówić o czymkolwiek, czego Chrystus nie dokonał przeze mnie, aby przywieść pogan do posłuszeństwa słowem i czynem, ' Więc zauważ że nie-żydzi mogą uczestniczyć w czym? Werset 19 '''Przez moc znaków i cudów oraz przez moc Ducha Świętego, tak iż, począwszy od Jerozolimy i okolicznych krajów aż po Ilirię, rozkrzewiłem ewangelię Chrystusową. ' Więc ci chrześcijanie w wersecie 18 którzy nie są żydami, mogą uczestniczyć w znakach i cudach, czemu? Ponieważ Paweł powiedział że to z jego powodu. Werset 19, to Apostoł Paweł. Jeżeli nie myślisz że znaki i cuda są nie tylko i wyłącznie dla Apostołów, daj mi zatem jeden werset w całej Biblii gdzie zbawiony chrześcijanin uczestniczy w znakach i cudach bez obecności Apostoła. Widzicie? Zawsze byli w obecności Apostolskiej co musicie zrozumieć. Zobaczmy również II Koryntian 12. Więc gdy słyszysz te kościoły zaczynające „;alklksghaie;kfkdnsgnkafklm” w językach i zaczynających bić ludzi w głowę by by zemdleli – oni poważnie to robią, oni traktują to jako pochodzące naprawdę od Boga. Ale jest to praca, śmiejemy się ponieważ wiemy że nie jest to prawdziwe, nie jest autentyczne lecz oni traktują to poważnie. To jest karnawał, musicie to zrozumieć. Dlatego ateiści gdy przychodzą do kościołów i to widzą, jak myślicie co co myślą? Zobaczcie na II Koryntian rozdział 12 werset 12 '''Znamiona potwierdzające godność... kogo? apostoła wystąpiły wśród was we wszelakiej cierpliwości, w znakach, cudach i przejawach mocy. Do kogo wszystkie te znaki nalezą? Apostołów. Więc zobacz że są to znaki Apostolskie oznaczając że te znaki przynależne są Apostołom. Jeżeli powiem „Słowo Boga” to oznacza to że są to moje słowa? Nie. Byłbym przywódcą kultu, dobrze? To jest Boże Słowo, prawda? Jeżeli powiem „samochód Gene Kima” - to mój samochód, nie wasz samochód. Nie twierdźcie że jest dla każdego zbawionego wierzącego – to tylko mój samochód. Ta sama rzecz – znaki Apostolskie są tylko dla Apostołów, trzeba to rozumieć. Taki jest ich cel. Należą do nich, to prosty angielski. Zobaczcie Marka rozdział 13 werset 21 Charyzmatycy – to jest to co myślą, myślą że znaki i cuda są autentyczne i prawdziwe ponieważ czemu? Ponieważ jak możesz powiedzieć że to nie jest od Boga jeżeli dana osoba jest uleczona z jej chorób? Jak możesz powiedzieć że to nie od Boga gdy ta osoba naprawdę poczuła Ducha Świętego i Boga? Nie możesz powiedzieć że szatan uczestniczy w rzeczach Bożych. Nie możesz tego powiedzieć. Ich ulubionym tekstem do użycia, mówią to dość często to „Czy szatan może wrzucać szatana?” Więc szatan nie może być uczestnikiem w niczym co go wyrzuca. Ale to punkt który gubią że celem szatana w znakach i cudach nie jest wyrzucić jego, jest by stwarzać pozory robienia tego w imieniu Jezusa. Taki jest jego cel, zapytasz „czy on może to zrobić?” Oczywiście. W rzeczywistości on zrobi to w przyszłości w ucisku. Więc to straszne ponieważ jest tak wielu chrześcijan popadających znaki, cuda i te rzeczy, i wierzą oni że jest to od Boga. Gdy ten fałszywy „Chrystus” - antychryst przybędzie w przyszłości i powie że robi to w imieniu Jezusa znaki i cuda, co wtedy zrobisz jeżeli wierzysz że to od Boga? Szczególnie gdy jest to czynione w imieniu Jezusa? Widzisz? To jest to dlaczego to jest bardzo niebezpieczne. To będzie miało miejsce kościele. „Naprawdę?” Tak, zobacz Marka 13 werset 21. I gdyby wam wtedy kto powiedział: Oto tu jest... kto? Chrystus, oto tam, nie wierzcie; ''' Werset 22 '''Powstaną bowiem fałszywi mesjasze Widzisz? Oni będą czynić to w imieniu Jezusa Chrystusa. i fałszywi prorocy Wszyscy ci charyzmatyczni głosiciele utrzymują że mogą prorokować. i czynić będą znaki i cuda, Teraz zobaczcie to, to jest straszne aby o ile można, zwieść... nawet kogo? wybranych. ' Nawet zbawionych ludzi. Widzicie? To jest powód dla którego to jest niebezpieczne. I kontekst tego w Marka 13 to wszystko o ucisku. Możecie porównać to, ja nie zamierzam przejść przez to, ale jestem pewny że znacie fragment Marka 13, jeżeli porównacie go z Mateusza 24 to mówi on tą samą historie, to samo kazanie o ucisku. Ale nie będę wchodził w to. Tak czy inaczej udajmy się także do I Tymoteusza rozdział 5 Tu jest coś co jest bardzo ważne, tutaj w ostatnim czasie Apostołów widzimy tutaj że jest to ostatni czas Apostołów. Teraz, Apostołowie mogą leczyć, prawda? Mogą wskrzeszać z martwych, prawda? Jeżeli by nie mogli, mieli by problem. Wtedy ludzie mogli by powiedzieć „jesteś fałszywym Apostołem, nie od Jezusa Chrystusa.” Więc musieli autentycznie leczyć. Ale zauważ tutaj że ich leczenie zanikało. Zobaczysz że w ostatniej erze Apostolskiej pierwszy Kościół Chrześcijański odnotowuje zanik znaków i cudów. Nie ma tutaj żadnej wątpliwości o to. Zobacz I Tymoteusza rozdział 5 werset 23. Co Paweł mówi swojemu członkowi kościoła? '''Samej wody już nie pij, ale używaj po trosze wina ze względu na twój żołądek i częste twoje niedomagania. ' Zauważ tutaj że niedomagania, problemy zdrowotne, sprawy żołądkowe, dlatego rekomenduje medycynę – niewiele wina. Dlaczego Paweł mówi mu by podjąć kroki medyczne? Mógł po prostu powiedzieć: „Nie, uleczę cię” po prostu. Ale powiedział mu by zwrócił się ku medycynie. Zauważcie tutaj że uzdrowienia zanikały. Zobaczcie również na Filipian rozdział 2 Czy Paweł nie miał mocy by wzbudzić umarłych ponownie do życia i leczyć chorych ludzi? Wówczas pytanie jest takie: dlaczego Paweł był bardzo zaniepokojony o chorobę tego członka kościoła prowadzącej do śmierci? Czego się obawiał? Pamiętajcie że Jezus gdy szedł uleczyć Łazarza, czy panikował lub się martwił? Nie, znał czas. Ma znaczenie fakt że odłożył to, czekał aż umrze. Więc czemu, wiecie czemu? Ponieważ miał moc przywrócić go ponownie do życia. Ale tutaj dlaczego Paweł obawia się jeżeli miał moc? Dopóki jej nie tracił. Zobacz Filipian rozdział 2 werset 25 'Uznałem jednak za rzecz konieczną posłać do was Epafrodyta, brata, współpracownika i współbojownika mego, a waszego wysłannika i sługę w potrzebie mojej, ' Więc mówi tutaj o swoim bracie w Chrystusie Epafrodycie. 'Bo zaiste tęsknił do was wszystkich i bardzo się smucił, ...'Dlaczego? dlatego że słyszeliście, iż zachorował. Bo rzeczywiście chorował tak, że był bliski śmierci; ale Bóg zmiłował się nad nim, a nie tylko nad nim, lecz i nade ...Kim? 'mną, abym nie miał smutku za smutkiem. ' Więc zauważcie tutaj że Paweł panikował, był zasmucony z powodu możliwości utraty tego brata. Dlaczego to robił skoro mógł go uleczyć? Zauważcie więc tutaj że życie tej osoby było uratowane z powodu litości Bożej, nie z powodu uzdrowienia ale łaski Bożej zachowującej jego życie – dlatego Epafrodyt przeżył. Nie z powodu Pawła i jego mocy ku uzdrowieniu. To jest to co my chrześcijanie robimy do dziś, ten fragment perfekcyjnie pasuje do nas obecnych chrześcijan. Pastorzy nie mają mocy leczenia, więc możemy być zaniepokojeni o problemy zdrowotne naszych członków, nawet bliskich śmierci. I wtedy błagamy Boga by oszczędził życie tej osoby i modląc się o jej uzdrowienie. Nie bezpośrednio uzdrawiając ich. Ta sama rzecz którą czynił tutaj Paweł. Zauważcie że schyłek Apostołów postępował z zamykaniem się chrześcijańskiego kościoła, bardziej i bardziej, znaki uzdrowienia zaczęły zanikać. Przyjrzyjmy się również II Tymoteusza rozdział 4 werset 20 Biblia mówi tutaj że Paweł nie uleczył tej osoby, pozostawił tą osobę chorą. Więc nie mógł jej uleczyć. II Tymoteusza 4:20 'Erast pozostał w Koryncie, a chorego Trofima zostawiłem w Milecie. ' Paweł nie mógł go uleczyć, musiał pozostawić go chorego. Zauważ że w ostatnim wieku Kościoła Chrześcijańskiego uzdrowienia stanowczo zanikły. Więc te fragmenty dowodzą że dawno temu odeszły. Teraz co myślicie, jak charyzmatycy będą argumentować ponownie? „Cóż, to tylko twoja interpretacja”. Słyszałem to dość często, teraz, Charyzmatycy są bardzo emocjonalnymi ludźmi. Są bardzo, bardzo drażliwi, powodem tego jest to że wierzą w uzdrowienia, wizje i sny a wszystko to jest emocjonalne. Dlatego tak się zachowują gdy poczują się dotknięci, emocjonalnie, są delikatni. Dotykasz ich skóry a ona robi się miękka, upadają wszyscy. Dobra? Ale widzicie tutaj że są bardzo emocjonalnymi ludźmi, więc gdy mówisz do nich o tych rzeczach musisz stawiać swoje ruchy bardzo ostrożnie bo gdy ja rozmawiałem z częścią charyzmatyków, pokazywałem im z Biblii, oni mówili „twoja interpretacja,„twoja interpretacja” I był bardzo, bardzo miękki i utrzymywał wszystko rozmyślnie by mnie ode pchnąć więc byli bardzo irytujący dla mnie. Są bardzo irytujący ponieważ staracie się nie dotknąć ich uczuć ale pokazać im co jest błędnego i uczynią z ciebie złego człowieka mówiąc że „o, ranisz moje uczucia i mówisz mi co ja utrzymuje jest błędne” To emocje. Więc musisz być bardzo ostrożny z tymi charyzmatykami. Oni powiedzą to: „to twoja interpretacja” - dobrze, mówią w ten sposób „wiesz, jest po prostu parę warunków dla których Apostołowie nie mogli leczyć”, wiecie? Zupełnie tak jak dzisiejszy charyzmatyczni pastorzy, mają warunki z których powodów nie mogą leczyć. Więc dają im drogę ucieczki by utrzymać ich programy uzdrowieńcze – to nie jest szczere. Ale tu jest w tym problem, problemem jest to żel spójrz na Objawienie rozdział 2 i II Koryntian rozdział 12. Objawienie 2 i II Koryntian 12. Jeżeli tak to się ma, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne kościele, musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że podczas tego okresu Chrześcijanie byli pod surowym uciskiem i prześladowaniem, racja? Nikt nie, kto mógłby uwierzyć im że człowiek powstał z martwych, kto może w to uwierzyć? Jeżeli ja powiem wam „Hej człowieku, wiesz że mój nauczyciel Biblii wskrzesił się sam z martwych?” Myślałbyś że jestem szaleńcem i unikałbyś mnie, prawda? Ale, ci ludzie w porządku udowodnienia tej prawdziwej mocy, musieli wskrzeszać martwych z powrotem do życia, czynić cuda, by ludzie mogli im w to uwierzyć. Jeżeli by tego nie robili, narazili by się swojemu chrześcijaństwu, narazili by się swojemu autentycznemu Apostolstwu cudów. Zobacz, cuda Boże są prawdziwe i autentyczne z pełną pewnością że działają, jeżeli nie i są fałszywe, to czynisz Boga fałszywym i dając żydom i rzymianom w tamtych czasach wymówkę by obrócić się przeciw nim. Ponieważ zobacz Objawienie 2 werset 2 '''Znam uczynki twoje i trud, i wytrwałość twoją, i wiem, że nie możesz ścierpieć złych, i że doświadczyłeś tych, którzy podają się za apostołów, a nimi nie są, i stwierdziłeś, że są kłamcami. Zobacz 2 Koryntian 12:12, połączmy to z 2 Koryntian 12:12 Znamiona... Zauważcie że to prawdziwe znamiona, prawda? Pewne, to dowód. potwierdzające godność apostoła wystąpiły wśród was we wszelakiej cierpliwości, w znakach, cudach i przejawach mocy. ''' Zauważcie tutaj że Apostoł Paweł powiedział to że Apostoł może jedynie udowodnić siebie samego przez co? Przez jego znaki. Może on tylko udowodnić się przez znaki. Jeżeli nie udowodnił to wówczas co? Był fałszywy. I Bóg powiedział „powinieneś ich próbować czy są prawdziwi a jeżeli nie są, to są kłamcami”. Widzisz? Niebezpieczeństwo Apostolstwa, zauważ że zamykające Biblie Objawienie 2, widzimy tam że ostatnim Apostołem był Jan, prawda? Księga Objawienia, ostatni Apostoł Jan, zauważ że inni ludzie starają się twierdzić że są apostołami po Janie. Ale co Jan mówi? Kłamcy. Więc zobacz tutaj że jeżeli Apostoł potrafi uczynić jedynie trochę znaków leczenia ale innych nie potrafi, wówczas dowodzi że jest kłamcom. Negowali by własne apostolstwo. To bardzo ważne. Więc tu jest rzecz; to że musisz zrozumieć że jeżeli te znaki w tych trzech fragmentach Filipian, Tymoteusza i II Tymoteusza w których nie mogli ich uleczyć – masz tylko dwie opcje. Pierwsza – Ich znaki już zanikły. Zanikły. Lub Dwa – Są kłamcami. To jedyne dwie opcje. Widzicie to? Tylko dwie. Więc gdy charyzmatycy oskarżają cię mówiąc „o, cóż, nie wiadomo, to po prostu coś czego nie potrafili zrobić”, musisz powiedzieć im to: Dobrze, ale są tylko dwie interpretacje tego, nie ma żadnej innej drogi na około tego. Nie masz. Masz pierwsze – nie mogli tego zrobić bo ich znaki zanikały lub że nie mogli tego zrobić ponieważ kłamali, byli kłamcami. To jedyne dwie, nie ma drogi na około tego. Więc gdy pokazujesz im te trzy fragmenty i oskarżają cię że to tylko twoja interpretacja, musicie im to pokazać, zobacz, tutaj nie ma wyboru, nie ma innej drogi do interpretowania tego. Dajcie mi inną interpretacje – nie ma innej intrpetacji. Albo dlatego że nie mogli dłużej tego zrobić ponieważ prawdziwie znaki zaniknęły, lub że nie mogli ich czynić więcej ponieważ Bóg nie potrafił tego zrobić i to dowodzi że byli kłamcami. To znak apostołów. Zobaczmy również na Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 3, musicie również zrozumieć to że znaki apostołów były autentyczne i w pełni dowodzone, był w pełni udowodnione, całkowicie. Nie wymagało to procesu czasu lub wybierania przez Boga w tym co chce, lub że leczenie było stopniowe – Nie To działo się natychmiastowo, leczyli każde schorzenie, każdą chorobę, wliczając wskrzeszanie z martwych. Wszystko. Jeżeli nie potrafisz tego to nie jesteś prawdziwym apostołem. Zobacz Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 3 werset 6, zauważ że uzdrowienie jest natychmiastowe. To nie stopniowe, jest natychmiastowe. '''I rzekł Piotr: Srebra i złota nie mam, lecz co mam, to ci daję: W imieniu Jezusa Chrystusa Nazareńskiego, chodź! 'I ująwszy go za prawą rękę, podniósł go; natychmiast też wzmocniły się nogi jego i kostki, I zerwawszy się, stanął i chodził,' Więc ten człowiek podskoczył i było to natychmiastowe. Widziałeś niektóre z tych „uzdrowień” gdzie rzekomo czelą kalekie osoby? Czy widzisz je wyskakujące i skaczące z radości? Widzicie to? Więc jest to natychmiastowe i skończone odzyskaniem pełnej siły. To nie jest częściowe. Nie tylko to, to leczy każdą chorobę. Idź do Dziejów Apostolskich 5 czyli kilka stron dalej, Dziejów 5 werset 16. Więc leczyli każdą pojedynczą chorobę. Każdą, mam na myśli każdą. Więc jeżeli twoja babcia ma trąd lub AIDS, twoje dziecko choruje na rzadką odmianę raka w bólu, zobacz – powinieneś zabrać go do tego Apostoła i natychmiast go uleczyć. Jeżeli twój „pastor” twierdzi że ma znak uzdrowienia, powinieneś zabrać go bezzwłocznie. Ponieważ jeżeli twierdzisz że masz znaki tych Apostołów, powinieneś leczyć każdą chorobę i nawet natychmiast. Ponieważ zobacz na Dzieje rozdział 5 werset 16. Również z okolicznych miast Jerozolimy ' Więc pomyśl o tym że nie tylko z jednego miasta jak Los Angeles ale z „miast”, teraz, czy mieli limit czasowy w uzdrawianiu podczas spotkań obozowych? Tylko 10 lub 20 lub widzisz że ta sama osoba ponownie jest leczona? Zobacz na to, '''z okolicznych miast Jerozolimy schodziło się wielu przynosząc chorych i dręczonych przez duchy nieczyste i wszyscy oni zostali uzdrowieni. ' Więc innymi słowy, jeżeli bierzesz swojego pastora do olbrzymiego szpitala i on leczy tak każdego w całej sypialni, to wciąż MAŁE w porównaniu do tego. Więc jeżeli twój pastor którego bierzesz do szpitala i który leczy każdego w pokoju – jeżeli on nie potrafi tego zrobić to jest fałszywy. Zobaczmy również na Mateusza 4, więc leczyli każdego. Każdego. Mateusza rozdział 4 werset 24, nie tylko to, uzdrowienie leczy każdą i mam na myśli każdą chorobę, więc nie jest to jak „o mam problem z nogą, mam problem z słuchem, nie widzę za dobrze”, widziałem to wielokrotnie, nie żartuje wam, był inny człowiek który był taką kpiną; przyszedł tam by stracić na wadzę. Nie żartuje wam, to prawdziwie miało miejsce. Byłem na tym spotkaniu, byłem na tym spotkaniu, Benny Hinn był tak, sławny głosiciel charyzmatyczny, byłem tam, widziałem to. Ten człowiek przyszedł tam... nie mogę... by stracić na wadzę, płakał. Byłem jak „Nie to nie jest poważne co tu się dzieje” i wtedy jego dziewczyna zaczęła płakać i gdy zaczęła Benny Hin powiedział do niej „jeżeli chcesz stracić na wadzę również...” i ja jak... To kpina, nie widzisz? Wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś tak bardzo prowadzony przez emocje więc idziesz z tym nurtem emocji który prowadzi cię do odpowiedzi i reakcji w wielu dziwnych rzeczach. Zobacz Mateusza rozdział 4, dlatego charyzmatycy, musicie to zrozumieć, musicie trzymać się z daleka od tych rzeczy: znaki, wizje, trzymajcie się od tego z dala. Ponieważ twoim autorytetem przyjacielu będą znaki, będą emocje. A to odprowadza cię od protego słowa Bożego. To coś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Zobacz Mateusza rozdział 4 werset 24. 'I rozeszła się wieść o nim po całej Syrii. I przynosili do niego wszystkich, ' Widzisz – wszystkich 'którzy się źle mieli i byli nawiedzeni różnymi chorobami i cierpieniami, ' Czy wicie że podczas tamtych dni choroby nie miały na nie medycznego lekarstwa? Więc były to gorsze choroby niż obecne. 'chorobami i cierpieniami, opętanych, epileptyków ' Więc nawet ludzi którzy mieli umysłowe problemy. 'i sparaliżowanych, a On '… Co? 'uzdrawiał ich. ' Więc osoba z problemem umysłowym stawała się w pełni w 100% IQ pełni umysłu, osoby mające paraliż – mogły się ruszać natychmiast. Zobaczmy również I Koryntian 1, tu jest następna rzecz do pojęcia, w początkach Apostołów cuda była jak ogień z nieba i natychmiastowe, ale zauważ że przy schyłku Apostołów, końcu pierwszego chrześcijańskiego Kościoła nastawała wielka zmiana, znaki uzdrowienia zaczęły zanikać. Czemu tak było? Oto następna odpowiedź dlaczego znaki uzdrowienia nie są dziś dostępne chrześcijanom obecnie, ma to perfekcyjny sens; to z powodu tego że były one tylko dla żydów. Nie były przeznaczone dla chrześcijańskiego Kościoła, chrześcijanie – tu jest rzecz, dlaczego chrześcijanie mogli być uczestnikami w tych znakach? Ponieważ co? Z powodu Żydowskich Apostołów. Widzicie to? Żydowscy Apostołowie. Oto dlaczego, Paweł – czempion nie-żydów, kim był? Był żydem żydów. Zobacz I Koryntian rozdział 1 werset 22. 'Podczas gdy Żydzi '… Czego? '''znaków się domagają Widzicie? To jest to czego wymagali, znaki były dla żydów, ale grecy – nie-żydzi , co? a Grecy mądrości poszukują, ' Widzicie? Nie-żydzi, dlatego ma to sens, jeżeli chcesz posługującego do nie-żydów obecnie lub pogan, co to jest? Inteligencja. Edukacja, mądrość. Widzicie to? To jest to co przekonuje ich bardziej. Nie ten cały emocjonalny chaos mający miejsce, znaki uzdrowienia, ponieważ macie grupę inteligentnych ateistów próbujących złapać was na tych uzdrowicieli na tym, udowodnić że są w błędzie, i uczynić chrześcijan wyglądających na idiotów. I jeżeli byłbyś na pokazie Johna Olivera, pokazującego w godzinę wszystkich tych chrześcijańskich głosicieli,, gdzie bierze chrześcijan i sprawia że wyglądają na złych, ograbiając ludzi z pieniędzy którzy wciąż czekają na Boże uzdrowienie. Widzicie jak bolesny ten ruch jest? Więc ci charyzmatycy będący emocjonalni i miękcy, musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że nie możesz dać mi tego jako wymówki dla mnie by ich zignorować. Musisz przestać być egoistyczny o twoje własne uczucia i zobaczyć na tych innych ludzi i ich uczucia które wciąż oczekują Bożego uzdrowienia w Bożym czasie i nigdy nie zostają uzdrowieni oddając wszystkie swoje pieniądze. To jest coś istotnego co charyzmatyk powinien zrozumieć. Zobaczmy tutaj werset 23 (I Koryntian 1:23) '''My zwiastujemy '…Co? To nie znaki. To jest co? '''Chrystusa ukrzyżowanego Zauważ czym to jest dla nas chrześcijan, to Supremacja Słowa Bożego. Więc co jest naszą wiarą i autorytetem? Czy to znaki i uzdrowienia czy jest to Biblia? To Biblia. To jest to co ma sens. Podczas Dziejów Apostolskich, czy mieli pełną skompletowaną Biblie? Nie, nie mieli. Dlatego nie mogli udowodnić chrześcijaństwa, ponieważ nie mieli wtedy jeszcze kompletnej Biblii. Zobacz, jeżeli nie masz Biblii jako swojego dowodu, jak udowodnisz chrześcijaństwo? Nie możesz, musisz użyć tych znaków i cudów, ale teraz ostatni apostoł, znaki należą do apostołów, ostatni apostoł napisał ostatnią księgę w twojej Biblii; Objawienie, mamy kompletne Słowo Boże jako nasz dowód. Więc teraz mamy to, dlatego znaki nie są dłużej już konieczne jako nasz dowód. Dlatego odeszły. Zobacz na Księgę Wyjścia rozdział 4, przyjrzyj się prawu, dobrze? Prawu pierwszego świadectwa, Wyjścia rozdział 4, dobrze, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć czy znaki naprawdę były skierowane do żydów, zobacz wówczas po prostu źródło znaków. Spójrz na początek znaków, dlaczego Bóg zaczął dawać znaki? „O po to by chrześcijanie mogli uwierzyć”. Nie. To dla żydów. Spójrz na księgę Wyjścia rozdział 4 werset 1. Na to odezwał się Mojżesz i rzekł: A jeżeli nie uwierzą mi i nie usłuchają mnie, lecz powiedzą: Pan nie objawił się tobie? Więc Mojżesz mówi o swoim własnym ludzie żydowskim że mu nie uwierzą. Co Bóg powiedział? Nie będę tego czytał w całości ale werset 2,3,4 i 5, zauważysz tam że Mojżesz zmienia swoją laskę w węża, więc to był znak, cud. Ale zobacz na werset 5, kontekst. Aby ci uwierzyli, że ci się ukazał Pan, Bóg '…. Kogo? '''ojców ich, Bóg Abrahama, Bóg Izaaka i Bóg Jakuba, ' Widzisz? Żydzi. Nie mówi tutaj „Pan Jezus Chrystus, ewangelia, tu są żydzi, to dlatego zostało to zamierzone” Nie będziemy czytać tego, werset 6,7 widzicie drugi znak i cud zmienienia jego ręki w trędowatą ale może potem ją zmienić ponownie do normalnego stanu. Ale spójrz na werset 8, jak jest to nazwane? 'Jeśli ci tedy nie uwierzą i nie usłuchają przestrogi '…Czego? 'pierwszego znaku, wtedy uwierzą przestrodze drugiego znaku. ' Widzisz? Gdy znaki się zaczęły, były dla żydów. Więc to ma sens. Dlaczego znaki i uzdrowienia odeszły gdy pierwszy kościół chrześcijański odszedł? Powiem wam dlaczego, ponieważ wchodzili w nową erę. Pierwszy kościół chrześcijański został zapoczątkowany przez grupę ery Chrześcijańskiej. Era żydowska odeszła, znaki odeszły. Tu chodzi o Boga, Bóg przeniósł od żydów na nie-żydów, zobacz Dzieje 28, ostatni rozdział Dziejów Apostolskich, tego jak apostołowie działali w znakach i cudach. Zobacz co tu się dzieje, dlatego ma to sens że znaki uzdrowienia odeszły. Dzieje Apostolskie rozdział 28, zobacz tutaj co Paweł powiedział do żydów. Powiedział że to przechodzi ponieważ żydzi zostali odepchnięci. Werset 25 (Dzieje 28:25) 'Nie mogąc dojść z sobą do zgody, zaczęli się rozchodzić, gdy Paweł rzekł jedno słowo: Dobrze Duch Święty powiedział do ojców waszych przez proroka Izajasza, Mówiąc: Idź do ludu tego i mów: Będziecie stale słuchać, a nie będziecie rozumieli; Będziecie ustawicznie patrzeć, a nie ujrzycie. ' 'Albowiem otępiało serce tego ludu, Uszy ich dotknęła głuchota, Oczy swe przymrużyli, Żeby oczami nie widzieli I uszami nie słyszeli, I sercem nie rozumieli, i nie nawrócili się, A ja żebym ich nie uleczył. ' Więc zobacz tutaj że Bóg mówi że żydzi nie słuchają, żydzi nie będą słuchać. Zamknęli każdą część swojego ciała by nie słyszeć. Z tego powodu werset 28: '''Niechże wam więc będzie wiadome, że do pogan posłane zostaje to zbawienie Boże, oni też słuchać będą. Widzisz? To przejdzie z żydów na nie-żydów. Dlatego werset 29: 'A gdy to powiedział, odeszli Żydzi, wiodąc z sobą zacięty spór. ' Wspaniałe rozumowanie, powiedzieli „Co? To hańba” ponieważ czemu? Dlatego że Bóg oddał to nie żydom. Dlatego nadeszła dziś era chrześcijańska. Nie-żydowskich ludzi. Nie tylko to, prostym dowodem tego jest to że masz dowód więcej niż 1000 lat niepodważalnego znaku, pomyśl o tym, podczas wielkiego przebudzenia, serce Bożego przebudzenia w Ameryce i Anglii i misjonarzy, serce misjonarskiego ruchu rozszerzającego się od Birmy do Indii, Chin i wszystkich części kraju, zauważ że wszyscy ci głosiciele, co robili? Czy używali znaków uzdrowienia i cudów by przynieść swoje przebudzenia? Nie. Robili co? Głosili Słowo Boże. Widzisz, to jest nasz najwyższy autorytet, to Słowo Boże i głosimy je. W największym przebudzeniu ze wszystkich, co? Nie było dla niego znaków i cudów. Głosili Słowo Boże, ale Dzieje Apostołów w ich największej erze przebudzenia, co mieli? Mieli znaki i cuda. Ale już nie ci wielcy kaznodzieje później. Zobacz, jeżeli Marcin Luter mógł to zrobić podczas jego czasu, nie myślisz że Kościół Katolicki mógł zostawić ich samych bez mordowania i prześladowań? Więc zauważ tutaj że znaki, cuda i ich moc stanowczo odeszły. Masz tego dowód wielu setek lat, to powinien być wystarczający dowód. Dopóki co? Kiedy to się zaczęło? Dopóki Aimee Semple McPherson, Oral Roberts i wszyscy ci nagli głosiciele spotkań obozowych nie przybyli na końcu wielkiego przebudzenia. Zbieg Okoliczności. I wtedy dostaliście tych “tele-ewangelistów” którzy po tym przyszli i TERAZ oni mówią “mamy znaki i cuda” - wszystko nagle? Po setkach lat? (około 1900 lat) Pokazują się znaki i cuda które stanowczo odeszły. Charyzmatycy i to jak argumentują jest następujace; argumetują że jest dowód w pismach ojców kościoła że znaki były kontynuowane pośród chrześcijańśkiego kościoła. To jest to co będą robić, starać się wyciągnąć dowód od ojców kościoła. Będących po Apostołach, i twierdzą że widzieli niektóre znaki i cuda. Tu jest prosta odpowiedź na to; ojcowie kościoła również nauczali wielu błędnych doktryn. Powiedzieli nawet że masz pracować na swoje zbawienie, oni byli tymi którzy wyprowadzili kościół katolicki na końcu. Wiem że ci charyzmatycy nie lubią tego, ponieważ nie wierzą w katolicyzm, więc ojcowie kościoła nie są ostatecznym autorytetem. Kto jest ostatecznym autorytetem? Biblia. Więc co Biblia mówi? Widzicie? Teraz wiemy z Bibli co? Znaki i uzdrowienia odeszły, więc idziemy przez Biblie, nie idziemy przez to jak się czujesz, jak odczówasz. “Doświadczyłem tego, wiem że to właściwe” - Ty czujesz że to właściwe, jak tego doświadczyłeś? “O, ojcowie kościoła” - tak, więc posłuchaj reszty ich pism. Nie są dobrym ostatecznym autorytetem, przy okazji, ojcowie kościoła nie byli apostołami, prawda? Więc kto jest bardziej niezawodny? Apostłowie czy ojcowie kościoła? Apostołowie. Wszystkie te studia powinny być wystarczające by udowodnić tutaj że znaki i cuda, te wizje, uzdrowienia, wieice, uderzanie ludzi w głowę by wyrzucić demony, i wiecie, nie żartuje z was, oni biorą wdech i ludzie mdleją ponieważ czują oddech, nie żartuje z was, oni uprawiają taki karnawał i kpinę – to dawno temu przemineło. Te wersety tego dowodzą. Kategoria:Charyzmatycy Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm